


斯巴达

by naodongchengwenji



Category: fandom s
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naodongchengwenji/pseuds/naodongchengwenji
Kudos: 4





	斯巴达

01

“啪”的一声，一记耳光清脆地绽放在刘耀文的脸颊之上，随即是火辣辣的痛感。刘耀文愤怒地抬头，白皙的脸庞却因酒精浮上酡红的面色，显得整个人更加无助。

周围响起一阵哄笑声，人们欣赏着刘耀文不屈的窘态，犹嫌不足——羞辱希洛人是斯巴达公民少有的休闲娱乐，每个斯巴达公民都爱用烈酒把希洛人灌醉，领到广场上折辱。

希洛人本就是斯巴达公民的奴隶，大多来自斯巴达人攻占的城邦，国破家亡。斯巴达人尚武，就由这些作为奴隶的从事农业耕作。每年从田地里收获的作物大半都要供养斯巴达人，只有小半留给希洛人自己，维持他们半饥半饱的生活。

为了防止希洛人推翻自己，斯巴达公民的从不容忍他们的任何野心，一切危害斯巴达的风险都会被扼杀在摇篮里。即使希洛人本本分分，依然逃不过被斯巴达公民杀死的命运。年轻优秀的希洛人都被视作斯巴达前途的隐形威胁，被怀揣尖刃的斯巴达公民屠戮杀死。更有甚者，一个斯巴达公民可以随时把希洛人用烈酒灌醉，拖到广场上羞辱一番，不必付出任何代价。

刘耀文身材高挑、体态轻盈，虽然常年在田里工作，却没有一般劳动者的虎背熊腰。同他一起的希洛人常常感叹，若是出生在雅典，刘耀文或许会成为许多雕塑家的缪斯，可惜命运和他开了个天大的玩笑，年仅七岁时就成了斯巴达的俘虏，从此整日里担惊受怕，再也没有了造访雅典的机会。

“嘶。”又是一记皮鞭抽在身上，刘耀文咬了咬牙，表情也忍不住扭曲了起来。轻蔑地看着刘耀文的反应，围观的斯巴达人并无怜悯，只是一拥而上，对绳索捆绑着的刘耀文拳打脚踢。

刘耀文再也忍不住，在斯巴达人的攻势下痛呼出声，看着眼前凶神恶煞的斯巴达人，刘耀文不禁有些绝望——早就听说斯巴达公民残酷暴虐，被捉去的希洛人哪怕有幸回来，也是脱了一层皮，自己拼命地隐藏实力，不被他们注意，乱窜的身高却引起了他们的警觉，将自己绑到这里。自己真的要交代在这里了吗？刘耀文有些不甘，这群斯巴达人在自己身上的施/虐突然停了下来，刘耀文看到他们让到一边，对着一个与自己差不多大的翩翩美少年屈下膝来，恭敬行礼。

“一个个的都很闲吗，不去训练，在这里找乐子？”少年的脸上像挂了一层霜，即使经过多日风吹日晒的打磨，依然带着一丝不属于行伍间的清高秀气：“如今斯巴达大敌当前、内忧外患，一个雅典，一个波斯，虎视眈眈，巴不得明日就打垮斯巴达，夺得伯罗奔尼撒的霸权，你们还在这里寻欢作乐，跟一个希洛人过不去，是皮痒了还是精神懈怠了？再让我看到非得赏你们一顿鞭子！”

方才还耀武扬威的人们连道不敢，斯巴达是个崇尚强者的社会，没有人会质疑长老和执政官们的话，双王忙着处理内外战事，执政官们就是最高权力的象征，更何况眼前的少年虽然容貌清秀，却是出了名的青年战神，人们一窝蜂做鸟兽散，偌大的广场上只剩下少年和刘耀文。

刘耀文低垂着头——因为实在没有力气抬起，他不会天真地以为这个人会是自己的救星，如果说斯巴达人有什么共性，那大约就是骁勇善战和铁石心肠了。他大约会用最简单的方式了结自己吧？也好，可以少一些痛苦，刘耀文自嘲地勾了勾嘴角，不防牵扯到脸上的伤，当即吃痛，小脸皱成一团。

刘耀文低着头，看不见来者的样貌，他只看到一双白生生的脚停在了自己面前，随即是一个不带任何感情的声音。

“你叫什么名字？”

02

刘耀文被带回了少年家里，作为执政官手下的希洛人，地位虽是并未提高多少，但安危好歹是有了保障。刘耀文打心眼里好奇少年的身份，趁着交租的时节，跟前来的希洛人佃户打听，多多少少知道了一些事情。

少年叫严浩翔，年纪轻轻就位列斯巴达的执政官，斯巴达尚武，严浩翔自是天生神力、战功赫赫才能深孚众望。与雅典作战时，他曾单枪匹马对抗训练有素的十数名战士，波斯铁蹄悍然入侵时，也是他且战且退诱敌深入，才形成了一个漂亮的包围圈。

这样的强者，大约是骄傲地力量至上论者吧，怎么会为自己出头？斯巴达人衣着简便，只粗粗裹一层皮毛便可招摇过市，严浩翔流畅结实的肌肉线条、与瓷白脸孔不同的蜜色肌肤、甚至随身携带的金属佩剑无一不彰显着他在强权至上的斯巴达地位的不一般。自己不过是被攻城掠地的希洛人罢了，何德何能得到他的庇护呢？

被斯巴达侵入以前，自己在原来的城邦也是贵族人家的小少爷，但这段历史早已时过境迁，消失在大多数人的记忆里了。斯巴达人杀死了城邦所有成年的贵族精英，余下的幸存者沦为奴隶，不到十岁的刘耀文也未能幸免。

斯巴达人从来不会同情老弱妇孺，没有利用价值的希洛人都会被毫不留情地屠戮。小小的刘耀文不敢偷懒，稚嫩的手脚起了泡，也不敢停下手中的农活，前一天还一起干活的希洛人第二天就消失在了广袤的农田里，死亡在这里司空见惯，如同固体化的绳索一般缠上了刘耀文的脖颈。

可严浩翔不同，那天他看向自己的目光是温柔的、怜悯的，是斯巴达这片久旱土壤上的甘霖，一点一滴，滋润着刘耀文在这片大漠荒原上渐渐皲裂的心。他是不同的，刘耀文心说，或许是被权势地位所蛊惑，或许是为他出众的外貌而沉迷，或许是对他雪中送炭出手相助的感谢，严浩翔在刘耀文心中占领了一个特别的位置，刘耀文自己也说不清为什么，只是像泥潭上无力挣扎的绵羊，在严浩翔的温柔里越陷越深。

刘耀文兀自想着，却听到门口“咔塔”一声，严浩翔高大的影子出现在渐渐扩大的门缝里——严浩翔回来了。

03

“陪我洗澡。”严浩翔丢下一句话，也不管刘耀文能否反应过来，转身合上门走向了内室。严浩翔显然是刚训练完，蜜色的肌肉上挂满了晶莹的汗珠，被门缝里透入的阳光一衬，显得愈发诱人。

刘耀文咽了咽口水，拿起两块打火的燧石熟练地生火、烧水。严浩翔的话虽然有些暧昧，但自己一个希洛人自是不该对斯巴达公民有什么非分之想的。垫着几层皮毛把开水倒入粗糙的浴缸，几滴水从木头的缝隙漏了出来，烫得刘耀文直跳脚。

试了几遍水温，直到刘耀文觉得温度可以接受了，才恭恭敬敬唤严浩翔出来。严浩翔大约是打了个盹，出来的时候睡眼惺忪的，只是脱去了厚厚的皮毛一丝不挂，胯下的阳/物随着脚步一颤一颤的，看得刘耀文小脸一红。

斯巴达人一向不拘一格，把衣物看成过度文明的象征，全年上下只着一件皮毛，除外不着寸缕。可刘耀文毕竟是文明开化城邦的子弟，对此一向难以接受，只是如今寄人篱下，自己好像也没有嫌弃他人的能力和资本，只有老老实实逆来顺受，做一只三缄其口的沉默羔羊了。

严浩翔伸出一根食指试了试水温，抬腿跨入了氤氲的水汽之中，经过良好训练的双腿线条流畅，青筋蜿蜒在白皙的肌肤上，勾勒出一种难以言状的脆弱，刘耀文感觉浑身涌上一股燥热，他把这归结于室内弥漫的水汽，严浩翔把另一条腿踏入水里，修长的脚趾踩在水平面上，荡起一阵起伏的涟漪。

舒服地喟叹了一声，严浩翔抬眼望向一旁的刘耀文，扬了扬下巴：“一起过来洗。”刘耀文心头有些松动，嘴上却还是推辞道：“这不太好吧，您是斯巴达仅有的五位执政官之一，而我只是……啊！”

不等刘耀文说完，严浩翔长臂一伸，刘耀文惊呼一声，跌入了木质的浴缸里，接触到浴缸边缘的地方传来钝痛，刘耀文口里呛了些水，正咳嗽着想要排出来，严浩翔却突然发狠，恶狠狠地吻上了刘耀文的唇。

水珠刺激得喉咙直发痒，出口却被牢牢钳制着不能排出，刘耀文不满地呜咽了一声，严浩翔放宽限制，替前者拍了拍背。刘耀文脸色愈发的红润，接触着肌肤的水温还有些发烫。简便的衣服在水中绽放着散开，被严浩翔一把抓起，丢到了十万八千里之外。

刘耀文正在发懵，严浩翔突然扛起他的双腿让他面向自己，接着用自己的前端进入了刘耀文的身体，滚烫的水顺着被撑开的缝隙流入穴/口，刘耀文受到刺激，扭动着想要挣开，严浩翔却不让他如意，来回缓慢地开拓着，刘耀文渐渐适应了这样的温度，一种异样的快感从下体爬遍全身。

严浩翔是一名优秀的战士，利刃直通要害，前端摩挲着体内的敏/感/点，刘耀文哪经历过这些，在短暂的疼痛后身子一颤，交代在了冒着热气的水池里，严浩翔却不欲这样放过他，又从各个角度顶撞了几下，直到刘耀文疼得脚趾蜷缩，哀鸣出声的时候，他才吻了吻刘耀文的额头，停下了动作。

04

“到你了。”徐徐退出刘耀文的身体，严浩翔附上前者的耳边，轻轻说道。刘耀文有些错愕，刚经历一场情/事后的混乱让他无法理解眼前的情景。

“你不是我的，我也不是你的，我们是彼此的，”严浩翔替刘耀文抚去额上的汗珠，轻轻说道：“既然是彼此的，自然有支配彼此身体的权力，刚才算我占了你身体的便宜，现在轮到你了。”说罢转身趴在浴缸边上，背对着刘耀文，像是在邀请。

刘耀文咽了口唾沫，严浩翔的背部常年包裹在皮毛内部，一片瓷白，与身前不同。不知从哪里借来的胆子，刘耀文一口咬上蜜色的后颈，指尖顺着光洁的脊背往下划。严浩翔的脊背是很漂亮的，如果不是有几道碍眼的伤疤的话。一定很痛吧？但不管再怎么痛苦，严浩翔总是一副高高在上的冷漠样子，无论自己怎样倾慕，都无法跨越距离的遥迢。

但现在掌握主动权的是自己，不是吗？刘耀文眼神一暗，突然对眼前雕塑一样的躯体产生一种强烈的支配欲。没有任何前戏，达摩克利斯的利剑刺入了迈达斯理发师的洞口，严浩翔痛呼一声，在战场上受伤无数却从无半句呻吟的他疼出几滴生理性的眼泪。

太疼了，仿佛痛苦之河的波涛全部实体化，蹂入自己的骨血。严浩翔想要逃跑，却被刘耀文顶住膝窝按下，长期务农的希洛人并不比少年将军力气小，只是常年被压抑的血性一朝爆发，以任何人都无法想象的汹涌态势蓬勃袭来。

严浩翔呜咽着，从没体会这么弱势的时候，明明是主动交出自己的身体，此刻却生出一股没由来的羞/耻/感。刘耀文安抚地揉了揉严浩翔的头发，身后的动作却不放松，严浩翔感到一种奇怪的感觉，痛苦又舒服，仿佛蛇毒的腐蚀和伊甸园的禁果融为一体，严浩翔忍不住哼叫出声——要命，谁能想到名噪一时的斯巴达战神，竟然能发出这种猫叫一样的声音。

两人维持着这种并不算舒服的姿势，在渐渐冷却的浴缸里，迎来一波又一波快乐的高/潮。

05

严浩翔和刘耀文都不是注重身份地位的人，所信奉的无非是快乐主义和犬儒主义，严浩翔只要一结束训练，就会赶回家里，与刘耀文一番云雨，感受欢娱。

两人总要先打上一架，来决定谁上谁下，严浩翔总是力量与战术上的赢家，但也总故意放水，让刘耀文体会一把上位者的感觉。

每每事情结束，两人喘息着泡在浴缸里，看着彼此美好的肉体，总会相识一笑，生出一种岁月静好的错觉。

平静的时光总是那么短暂，这些天来，即便刻意迟钝，刘耀文也忽略不了严浩翔一日晚过一日的回家时间，和回家时脸上一日比一日阴沉的面色。这天欢/爱过后，严浩翔终于忍不住对刘耀文开口了，原来是薛西斯率领数量上万的士兵，已经横渡爱琴海悍然而来。据说他出征前亲手抽了三鞭海水——这是自觉胜券在握，连天神也不放在眼里了。

斯巴达试图谈判，波斯帝国却宣称哪怕是他们的箭雨，也足以遮天蔽日，让斯巴达人自然放弃抵抗。斯巴达自然不会任人宰割，双王一位出征、一位坐镇，长老留守城邦，五位执政官全数率领军队，前往温泉关抵御外敌。

“你怎么想？”刘耀文沉默了良久，严浩翔低着头，看不清他的表情：“斯巴达生我养我，我自小吃的斯巴达的大锅饭，断奶后就被丢到斯巴达的军营里，自然是要为斯巴达而战的……”

“为斯巴达而战？你去了就是送死啊你知不知道！”刘耀文显见的是有些激动：“这可不是你原来那些小打小闹，薛西斯出兵万人，你们只有区区三百，给他们塞牙缝都不够！我们希洛人被你们压迫良久，近来纷纷起义，大有星火燎原之势，斯巴达内忧外患，根本抽不出足够的御敌之兵，这不是你一个人的责任，不该由你一个人来扛。”

严浩翔没有回话，只是拍了拍手，两个斯巴达武士走进门来，不顾刘耀文的拼命挣扎，按住刘耀文的手脚，结结实实捆了起来，刘耀文刚要喊出严浩翔的名字，趁着刘耀文张嘴的空隙，两人将一块布头塞入前者口中，刘耀文呜呜啊啊叫着，一双眼冒火般瞪着严浩翔。

“对不起，”严浩翔眼神暗了暗，有些黯然：“这次的事情太危险，不能带你一起过去。你不是一直想去雅典吗？我联系了朋友，以奴/隶/贩/卖的名义把你送到雅典去。你放心，我跟朋友说好了，你只要到那里，他会给你买到自由民的身份……如果还有机会的话……我也不想独自呆在这里了，我会去雅典找你，我们一起买间房子，你做雕塑，我当模特，等什么时候我老了当不动了，我就赖在你家里吃软饭……你别哭，你要相信我，我一定会去找你的……”

刘耀文咬住口中的布条，泪水像断了线的珠子一样往下掉，两位彪形大汉却毫不怜惜，扛起不住挣扎的刘耀文走了出去。他们本是严浩翔的心腹，相依相存同气连枝，运送刘耀文只是听严浩翔的命令罢了，他们手上每天都会沾上不知多少个希洛人的鲜血，一个希洛人的性命，在他们眼中根本没有多大的重量。

刘耀文看着严浩翔越来越远，最后瞟了一眼棚屋的外观，依然和自己第一次见时一样。

那次的战场，叫温泉关。

06

刘耀文是雅典远近皆知的雕塑大师，以雕刻的雕塑栩栩如生著称。

没人知道这位大师来自哪儿，只是从他的口音中可以依稀分辨出他似乎不是雅典人。不过没有多少人在意这个，几乎是所有人都欣赏他的精湛技艺，刘耀文的盛名甚至传到了其他城邦。

有不少痴男爱女远道而来，只为求刘耀文为两人雕刻一尊双人一体的雕塑，每到这时，刘耀文总会泪眼婆娑，含笑接下小情侣的订单，随后尽毕生之所学做出最令这些顾客赞不绝口的雕塑，却又不收任何礼金。

人们传说，刘耀文年纪轻轻的时候，也是一位青年才俊，惹得无数少女芳心暗许，可他只是整日背着一捆绳子，往返于雅典的多家雕塑铺之间，久而久之，那些少女也纷纷嫁为人妇，断了心思。

但刘耀文依然有着源源不断的追求者，岁月在刘耀文脸上刻下的不仅是苍老，还有一种经过时间沉淀的桀骜。无数的少男少女被这样的不驯所吸引，为刘耀文吟诗作赋，刘耀文不堪其扰，只是摇着头一一拒绝，专心做自己的雕塑。

一来二去，坊间便有了传言，说刘耀文有个亡故多年的前女友，甚至有人编排说是雅典娜或者维纳斯。刘耀文听到这些传言时只是咧嘴一笑，他几乎可以想象严浩翔要是听到这样女性化的描述，会是怎样暴跳如雷。

我的男朋友才不是什么智慧女神或者美神，他是阿瑞斯啊，那么粗心那么莽撞，却细致入微地包容自己每一丝叛逆。自己原本听他答应了一起到雅典城中白头偕老，怎么等着等着，自己的头发白了，他的影子还没看到呢？

五十年前的温泉关战役，斯巴达三百勇士无一生还，虽然薛西斯的帝国最终被希腊城邦联手打败，但希腊城邦也是杀敌一万自损八千、实力严重耗损，斯巴达元气大伤，短时间内是没有兴风作浪的可能了，于是刘耀文所在的雅典，地位就变得愈发炙手可热起来。

但这些刘耀文都不关心，他只关心严浩翔什么时候回来。常有不堪斯巴达压迫的希洛人逃往雅典，刘耀文找他们打听过，执政官已不是他们认识的那五个。当年替严浩翔送自己来这里的朋友，亦是年事已高，几年前染了疾病去了。

也罢，想这些做什么，刘耀文苦笑一声，蓬松的被褥软绵绵的，刘耀文却止不住想起那年在斯巴达，和严浩翔一起睡过的木板床和硬邦邦的浴缸。他的精神已不似当年充沛，如今刻好一尊雕塑都要耗费不少时辰，也许哪天——自己会就这样睡过去了也说不定。

刘耀文突然感觉身子变得很轻，很轻，打自己上了年纪以后，就没有体会过这种轻松明快，克洛诺斯的日晷仿佛悄悄倒转，时光在身上留下的刻痕一点点变淡消失。

“耀文儿。”他听到一声轻唤，声音热切，带着些沙哑的磁性。颤抖地回头，严浩翔自然是年轻的模样，一身皮毛粗粗地裹着，流畅的肌肉线条大刺刺地露着，显得有些张扬。

“你终于……来接我了。”


End file.
